


26. "You think you could do better?"

by RainRomanoff



Series: Jazekiel Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: Based on the prompt "You think you could do better?"Jake and Ezekiel go Mini Golfing, resulting in an unexpected confession.





	26. "You think you could do better?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry about that; I've been a little short on free time to write lately (which mostly my fault honestly). This is a short little drabble where I (surprise, surprise) experiment with my writing style. This is a part of the Jazekiel Drabble challenge (which I've kind of been neglecting), based on prompt 26: "You think you could do better?"
> 
> I hope you like it!

It’s one of their rare days off and Jake is spending it finishing a paper he’d started months ago. He’d been at it for about four hours already, and the knot in his shoulders is beginning to show that. He finishes the paragraph he’s working on and pauses to stretch his arms above his head, rolling his shoulders to ease his discomfort. He rubs at his eyes with the back of his hands before turning to his computer screen again. 

After four hours of writing, he only has about a page more than when he started. It’s not that he doesn’t know what to write; he has plenty of evidence to back up his claims. It’s just that his mind keeps drifting to a certain someone; Ezekiel. Ever since they’d started dating a couple of months back, he couldn’t stop thinking about him, however cheesy that may sound. And even though it had only been a couple of months, Jake already knows that he loves him. He hasn’t told Ezekiel yet; he’s afraid that he’ll scare him off. It’s terrifying and exhilarating all at once. A pair of arms snaking around his shoulders startles him out of his thoughts.

“Hey.” Ezekiel’s breath on his neck tickles, making Jake squirm in his seat. Ezekiel places a quick kiss to the side of Jake’s head, earning him a smile. “Whatcha working on?”

“A paper on Roman architecture.” Ezekiel hums in understanding, lying his head on Jake’s shoulder. “What have you been up to?”

“Not much.” Ezekiel sighs and unwraps himself from Jake. He leans on the desk casually, careful not to disturb the organized mess of papers Jake has scattered across it. “Just really, really bored.”

“Mm. Do you want to go out?” Ezekiel raises an eyebrow at him.

“I thought you were working on a paper?” Ezekiel motions to the computer with his head. 

“Well, I was, but I would rather spend my day off with you.” Jake scratches the back of his neck nervously, watching Ezekiel for his reaction. Ezekiel looks shocked. He laughs a little disbelievingly and looks away from Jake, shaking his head.

“You’re such a dork.” Ezekiel says after a moment, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

“Says the guy who knows the entire history of crappy Syfy channel movies.” Jake teases. 

“Says the guy who watches documentaries for ‘fun.’” Ezekiel does air quotes around the word “fun.”

“Whatever.” Jake shoves Ezekiel’s shoulder playfully and he smirks playfully. “So do you want to go out and do something?”

“Sure. What about Mini Golf?” Ezekiel suggests.

“Mini Golf?” Jake asks incredulously.

“Yeah. I love mini golf.” Ezekiel shrugs. 

“I don’t know…” Jake leans back in his chair locking his fingers behind his head. “I don’t think I’d be any good.”

“Oh, come on. Would you do it for me?” Ezekiel asks sweetly, knowing that Jake would cave immediately. Jake knows exactly what he’s trying to do, but it doesn’t make it any easier to resist him. Ezekiel has him wrapped around his little finger.

“Oh, alright.” Jake agrees, making Ezekiel’s face light up.

“Great! I know just the place.” Ezekiel hops off the desk and starts walking towards the Annex, grabbing his and Jake’s jacket from the coat rack by the door. 

“This should be interesting.” Jake mutters to himself.

Jake readjusts his grip on the putter and realigns his shot. He’s up to seven strokes already. If he could just get the damn ball in the damn hole…

“Are you going to go any time soon, cowboy?” Ezekiel asks, an amused smile on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah….” Jake takes his shot and it ever so slowly rolls towards the hole. It slows to a stop on the edge of the hole, teetering precariously back and forth…

“Yes!” Jake exclaims as the golf ball finally falls in the hole with a soft thud. 

“It was about time. I was starting to get gray hairs over here.” Ezekiel rolls his eyes and marks an 8 next to Jake’s name in the appropriate spot. 

“You think you could do any better?” Jake asks, arms spread in challenge. 

“Watch and learn.” Ezekiel saunters to the end of the hole and places the hot pink golf ball on the cue. He carefully aligns his shot and swings, the hot pink ball rolling down the turf in a straight line and into the hole.

“Son of a-” Jake stares disbelievingly at Ezekiel, mouth slightly agape. “How did- how did you-”

“Yes, Jacob?” Ezekiel fights to keep a serious face, but it proves difficult with the way Jake is looking at him like a fish out of water. 

“How did you do that?” Jake looks from Ezekiel to the hole and back to Ezekiel.

“I’m awesome.” Jake rolls his eyes good naturedly. Ezekiel smirks, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Maybe I could teach you a thing or two.”

“Alright, Mr. Expert. Let’s go to the next hole then.” Jake motions to the next hole with his head. “So you can teach me that ‘thing or two.’” 

“Alright, let’s go.” Ezekiel quickly grabs both of their golf balls and leads the way to the second hole. The second hole is a little more challenging than the first; there’s a little hill in the middle and a slight curve to the track. The sides of the track are lined with jagged rocks to keep the balls of beginners from getting off the track. 

“Now, pay close attention. You are watching a true master at work here.” Jake scoffs and rolls his eyes, but turns his attention to Ezekiel nonetheless. Knowing that Jake’s attention is on him, Ezekiel wiggles his hips teasingly before taking his shot, earning him chuckle from Jake. As expected, the hot pink ball rolls over the hill with little hesitation and rolls straight into the hole.

“And  _ that _ is how it’s done.”

“Alright, I think I’ve got it now.” Jake places his neon yellow golf ball on the cue and swings. His ball rolls about halfway up the hill before it stops and rolls back down.

“I think you need to hit it a little bit harder, mate.” Ezekiel snickers.

“I can see that.” Jake aligns his club with the ball again and swings. This time, the ball makes it up the hill with a little too much force and is sent flying. Ezekiel steps out of the way of the flying ball and it lands in the pond behind him with a “plop.” Ezekiel covers his mouth with his hand to suppress his laughter and turns away slightly from Jake.

“Damn.” Jake mutters, staring at the pond in disappointment. 

“Come on, let’s go get you another one.” 

Another round of teasing from Ezekiel and an embarrassing explanation to the clerk later, Jake is back at the same hole, this time with a neon green ball. 

“You’ve got this.” Ezekiel gives Jake a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Jake smiles, a warm feeling in his chest. He takes his shot and this time, the ball makes it over the hill, pauses at the top for a moment before continuing down the hill. The ball rolls towards the hole and sinks in the whole with a small thud.

“Did you see that?!” Jake asks excitedly. 

“Yeah, congratulations.” Ezekiel smiles at his excitement. He grabs the ball from the hole and offers it to Jake with a smug smile. “This just goes to show what an amazing teacher I am.”

“Yeah.” Jake laughs, taking the ball from Ezekiel and placing a hand on his cheek. Jake’s eyes wander to Ezekiel’s lips. “Maybe I could show my… thanks.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Ezekiel asks, taking a step towards Jake. They’re toe to toe now; Jake can feel Ezekiel’s breath on his skin. Jake closes the distance between them for a short, but tender kiss. Ezekiel sighs as they pull apart, a warm, content feeling in his chest. Jake smiles dopily, unbelievably happy.

“I love you.” The words slip out before Jake can stop them, and the happiness is replaced by an overwhelming panic as Ezekiel freezes for a moment. 

“I-” Ezekiel gapes at him, eyes wide for a moment before he laughs breathlessly. “I love you too.”

And just like that, the overwhelming feeling of panic is chased away by happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
